Imagination of the Innocent
by Auto-Alchemechanicist
Summary: America and Britain go out for a little snow adventure.


**Title: Imagination of the Innocent  
Author: miss_auto1621  
Characters: America, Britain  
Challenge: Holiday Winter Challenge—Theme #1: Snow  
Rating: K  
Summary: America and Britain go out for a little snow adventure.  
A/N: For Kira.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia!  
Part of LiveJournal's HetaChallenge Winter Challenge!**

America loved snow. Yes, he had to wear a thick coat, a sweater, a long sleeved shirt, a scarf, gloves, and boots because Britain made him, but it was always the best time of year for him.

He enjoyed running and leaving footprints on the ground, but that always earned him warnings from Britain to be careful and watch his step.

"C'mon, Britain! Run! It's so much fun!" America said as he skip-jumped ahead of his brother.

'How does he have the energy to run in snow?' Britain asked himself. "Okay, if I run right now, will you walk next time?"

He loved asking him these kinds of questions because they always made the little one think thoroughly.

America stopped to place his hand on his chin to think.

"Well?" Britain asked.

"Okay. But you have to run like you mean it," America said.

"Alright," Britain answered with a smile.

So America took off and he ran after him. His little brother could run _fast_, though, and found himself trying to catch his breath when they came to a stop.

"Have you been practicing on running, or something?" Britain asked.

"No," America replied. "Unless you count the times I play outside, or when Canada and I play."

"True, true," Britain said as his breathing evened out again. But before he caught his final breath, his shoulder was struck with something cold. "Hey! What was that for?"

America held snow in his hands to prepare a snowball. "I wanted to start a snowball fight."

"But they're cold."

"Yeah, but they're fun."

Britain rolled his eyes with an incredulous expression and a wry smile. "Everything is fun to you, America."

"I know! Which is why I want for you to have fun, too!"

Britain chuckled. "Why not make a snowman, instead?"

"We can do that later. Let's have a snowball fight right now!"

This little boy—this…this colony—was ordering him around like he owned the seven seas? It shouldn't surprise him, though; America _was _being raised by him, after all, so he had to learn a few things from the rising power that he was, right?

Fine, he would give him free reign for the day.

"Okay, let's have a snowball fight. BUT let's avoid each other's faces," Britain said.

"Why?"

"They hurt."

America laughed as he threw his snowball. "Okay!"

It felt so childish to Britain, but he couldn't help feeling free. As in _free_. He didn't have a care in the world during the snowball fight, only trying to avoid being hit by America's 'ammo'. Nevertheless, the little one could throw accurately with enough strength to make him flinch and jump. Of course, he didn't want to hit his little brother. He would feel terrible if he knew he caused him pain and so he tried to throw as lightly as he could. If the other nations were to witness this, though, they would question how he was able to defeat everyone in warfare, land and naval.

After a few rounds of 'fighting', both he and America were lying on the snow covered earth, tired with a snowball in their hands, looking at each other with mischievous grins, rosy cheeks, and furrowed eyebrows. But he couldn't _not _let America win. He threw the snowball at Britain's abdomen before he went over to him and jumped on him, pinning him to the ground.

"Haha, you can't get up now!" America cheered as he raised his arms in triumph.

Britain grunted. "I sure can't, what with your weight and all," he murmured.

"Does that mean I win?" America asked. Britain just nodded.

"Hooray! I beat Britain!"

The older nation could only smile. He was just a child after all.

"Can we make a snowman now?"

America rolled off his brother and crawled away from him to gather some snow.

Britain sat up straight before getting on his knees to crawl next to America. "Do you want for him to be tall?"

"No! Let's make him my height!"

But he was so _short_!

Regardless, Britain wanted to please his brother and began to gather as much snow as he could for the body. America made a smaller snow ball for the head and Britain carefully placed it on top of the larger snow ball.

Britain thought of something. "We don't have a carrot for his nose."

America looked around. "Let's use rocks!"

Britain had to admit that it was fun playing with America. He had such an imagination: a large rock for the nose, little pebbles to make a smile, using larger rocks for the eyes.

They also found a few berries in order to make a blush on the snowman's cheeks and America took off his scar to wrap the snowman with it.

The last feature surprised him.

America found some leaves, or branches, or whatever they were, and placed them delicately above the eyes to make thick eyebrows.

"Britain's a snowman!" America said as he hugged their creation while Britain chuckled.

Britain had to admit his little brother was something else. He was adorable, but his innocence was just incomprehensible.

* * *

**A/N: It never snows where I live and the only time it DID, the snow wasn't enough to make a giant snowman, but we did have a tiny snowball fight. I can just imagine all this through that one cheap experience and the snow scenes I see in shows. Also, I love little kids, and America reminds me of my little cousin because they're so much alike. Which is why I love writing about these two as brothers. The cuteness kills me. **

**Happy holidays everyone! I hope you all enjoyed! R/R, please. Support is love!**

**-Auto-**


End file.
